Le voeux d'un sentiment
by CastielJA
Summary: Perdus dans un autre monde, Sam et Dean cèdent à la tentation... Wincest !


Hello =) Ma toute première fic' de Supernatural ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :D :D

**Prologue :** Dean et Sam sont en chasse sur un Djinn, l'épisode de la saison 2, bien sur, Dean s'est révélé un nouveau penchant dans sa sexualité :, les hommes. Depuis peu, il est en proie au moindre torse qui pourrait lui faire chavirer la tête. Son frère Sam est bien sur au courant, ne s'en soucis guère, mais n'est surement pas, indifférent pour autant... Je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages présent dans cette fan fiction ne sont pas de ma propriété. Dommage. :(

*.*

**Supernatural - Saison 2 - Episode 20 - What Is and What Should**

_La nuit tombée, au volant de l'Impala, Dean reçoit un appel de Sam._

**DEAN:** Allo ?

**SAM** [_l'attendant dans un motel_]**:** Y'a une bagnole de flic dehors.

**DEAN:** Tu crois que c'est pour nous ?

**SAM:** Aah, Je ne sais pas.

**DEAN:** Y'a pas de raison. On a changé les plaques et les cartes de crédit.

_La voiture de police s'en va._

**SAM:** Elle s'en va. C'est une fausse alerte.

**DEAN:** Tu vois, faut pas t'inquiéter.

**SAM:** Ouais, bein, ça me rend nerveux d'être recherché par la police.

**DEAN** [_en souriant_]**:** T'as tort, ça excite les hommes.

**SAM:** [_légèrement nerveux_]**: **Dean, je viens bien que tu parles de ta soudaine préférence pour les hommes, mais évite pendant la chasse s'il te plait.

**DEAN:** Tu ne vas pas m'dire que le mec à la station ess... Okay, J'ai cherché partout là où les victimes ont disparus... Que dalle.

**SAM:** En tout cas, y'a une chose dont je suis sûr. On chasse un Djinn.

**DEAN:** Tu parles d'un génie ?

**SAM:** Ouais.

**DEAN: **Et tu crois que c'est vrai qu'ils réalisent des vœux ?

**SAM:** J'en sais rien mais ils ont de très grands pouvoirs. Ca fait des siècles qu'on parle des Djinns, et dans plusieurs civilisations avancées. On en parle même dans le Coran.

**DEAN** [_en souriant_]**:** Haem, Matt Cohen c'est quelque chose. C'est mieux qu'un Djinn non ?

**SAM:** Bon, est-ce que t'écoutes ce que je te dis ?

**DEAN:** Ouais. Alors, ils se cachent où tes Djinns ?

**SAM:** En général, dans des ruines. Plutôt vastes pour mieux se cacher.

**DEAN:** J'ai vu un endroit qui pourrait peut-être leur plaire. J'ai bien envie d'aller voir.

**SAM:** Non, non, non, non, non. Passe me chercher avant.

**DEAN:** Non, c'est sûrement rien. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

_Il raccroche avant que Sam puisse dire autre chose. De son côté, le jeune homme soupire._

_Devant un bâtiment lugubre, Dean gare son Impala, il entre, avec une lampe électrique, scrute les moins endroits sombres. Après avoir ressenti quelque chose, il prépare son couteau, inspire et surgit dans le couloir. Rien. Il marche à pas de loup, quand soudain le Djinn lui saute dessus, lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Le démon, couvert de tatouage serre Dean à la gorge pendant que son autre main est enveloppé d'une aura bleu vacillante, il la pose alors sur le front du chasseur, ses yeux roulent dans leur orbites, Dean s'évanouit. _

_Le jeune homme se réveille en sursaut, dans une chambre qu'il ne connait pas. A ses côtés, un jeune homme de dos dort sous les draps, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient nus. Habillé, Dean entre dans le salon, perdu, il appelle Sam._

**SAM:** Dean ?

**DEAN:** Sam ?

**SAM:** Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

**DEAN:** J'en sais rien. Je sais pas d'où je t'appelle.

**SAM:** Quoi ? Explique.

**DEAN:** Bein, le Djinn, il m'a attaqué.

**SAM:** Le gin ? T'as bu du gin ?

**DEAN:** Non, *asshat*, le Djinn. La créature qui fait peur, tu sais bien ? Il a posé la main sur mon front et je me suis réveillé près d'un mec… pas mal.

**SAM** [_en riant_]**:** Qui ça ? Cooper ?

**DEAN**: Qui ?

**SAM**: T'as picolé ? Allez, tu peux me l'avouer.

**DEAN:** Pas du tout ! Arrête de dire ça !

**SAM:** Ecoute, il est tard alors, … essaie de dormir, ça vaudra mieux. Allez, à demain !

**DEAN:** Sam. Sam!

_Sam raccroche et sourit. Il ferme le manuel qu'il était en train de lire intitulé : "Criminal Law and Procedure" (Droit et procédure criminels)._

_Dean prend le courrier qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine. Toutes les lettres sont adressées à _Cooper_ Crope ou lui, à leur appartement à Lawrence, Kansas._

**DEAN:** Lawrence ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Cooper entre, vêtu d'un caleçon. Dean se retourne, il pose ses yeux sur sa légère tenue, ouvre la bouche et passe la main dans ses cheveux._

**COOPER:** Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**DEAN:** Cooper... [_il sourit_] Cooper. C'est idiot ...

**COOPER:** Tu as du mal à t'endormir ?

**DEAN:** Oui.

Cooper prend la main de Dean et lui pose sur son torse.

**DEAN:** Ouah, appétissant.

**COOPER****:** Ecoute, reviens vite au lit avec moi et je vais t'aider à te détendre, d'accord ?

**DEAN** [_nerveux_]**:** Ouais, dans une minute, vas te coucher et j'te rejoins.

**COOPER****:** D'accord, tu ne tarde pas trop alors ?

**DEAN:** Non.

_Son amant passe ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrasse, frottant son entre-jambe contre Dean, le déconcertant durant le baiser. Il retourne dans la chambre. Dean remarque des photos de sa famille, l'air choqué, il sort de la maison, lâchant une photo de son frère, brisant le verre. Sur cette photo, Sam et Dean était âgé de 16 ans à peu près, et s'embrassaient. Cela était pris de façon amusante, mais Dean en avait eu soudain le souvenir, ça ne l'était pas. Pour lui, c'était sincère..._

_Il fut heureux de retrouver son Impala dehors, l'une des choses qui n'avait pas changé, il roula sans s'arrêter pendant 1 heure, quand il se décida d'aller voir au motel ou attendait Sam, du moins le souvenir qu'il lui restait. Bien entendu, il donna au concierge tout les noms possibles que Sam aurait pu utiliser pour échapper aux flics, mais rien, il se contenta de prendre une chambre pour la nuit, s'allongea puis s'endormit._

_Le lendemain, Dean pars dans un cyber-café afin de localiser Sam avec son téléphone. Il obtient une adresse en Californie "Stanford hein, Aah Sam..." Note l'adresse sur un bout de papier et remonte dans sa voiture. Avant ça, il ouvre son coffre et à la place des armes, ils trouvent des emballages de nourriture et des magazines... "Han huh, Le coffre de Monsieur Tout le Monde, on s'y attend pas" Arrivez à la potentielle adresse de Sam, Dean fut surpris de constater qu'un motel était dans les parages. Il partit interroger le concierge._

**DEAN:** Je recherche un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux en batailles... [Il sourit] plutôt mignon... [_redevint sérieux_] Vous l'avez vu ?

**CONCIERGE:** Et vous êtes qui ?

**DEAN** [_Il sort une fausse plaque d'agent de police_]**:** On le recherche pour vente de chatons à des joueurs de pokers. Vous ne voudriez pas que cette étrange affaire contrarie votre buisines huh ? Samuel Cole ?

**CONCIERGE:** La 14.

**DEAN:** Merci !

_Il part chercher la chambre de son frère, en pensant qu'il avait été un peu fort dans le terme de l'accusation de son frère, mais cela le faisait en fait bien rire. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua. Pas de réponses. Il tourna la poignée, fermée. Discrètement, il crocheta la serrure et ouvrit lentement la porte, il scruta la chambre, pas de plan, de dessins de monstres, ni d'armes à l'horizon, que quelques bouquins de droit, ainsi que des notes dont Dean ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux._

_Il regarda l'horloge, 2:55 pm. Sam devait être en cours, il se ravisa de partir et l'attend dans sa chambre, il pourrait bien prendre une douche pendant ce temps._

_La sonnerie retentit, Sam rangea ses notes à l'intérieur de son sac. Celui de Dean à l'époque du lycée, il le prenait pour ses cours en amphithéâtre ou c'était des cours en prise de notes, pas besoin de s'alourdir, d'autant plus que le couteau qu'il garder en double fond donné déjà du poids sur l'épaule de Sam, il ne savais pas pourquoi il l'avait pris, c'était la première fois, mais il sentait que aujourd'hui, c'était différent, comme si ça vie était changé par un événement. Troublé par son cours de psychologie d'avant, il préféra rentrer afin de réfléchir. Il prit sa voiture et partit en direction du motel, ou Dean l'attendait, mais qu'il ne savais pas encore. Durant le trajet il avait une sensation bizarre, comme si ce cours sur les relations de famille qui se pouvaient tendues était susceptible de tensions... sexuelles, ce qu'il affirma ressentir pour son frère, ce pourquoi il s'en était séparer. Avant de fermer sa voiture il vérifia que personne ne tournait dans les alentours. Il venait de se faire virer de son appartement non loin d'ici… Il ne se rappelait plus pour quel problème. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une odeur dans la pièce, il pensa que quelqu'un était rentré ici. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il entendit la pomme de douche couler. La nervosité le gagnait, plus que la peur, il posa son sac lentement sur le lit, en dégagea le couteau et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, sans verrou. Il ouvrit la porte, remarqua des vêtements d'homme sur le sol. La silhouette dans la douche fredonna un air qui n'était pas inconnu à Sam, il ne se laissa pas distraire, il posa la main sur le rideau de douche, et le tira brusquement._

**DEAN **[_en chantant_]**: **It was the Heat of the MooO... SAAAM !

**SAM** [_choqué_]**:** Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**DEAN:** Ça se voit pas, je prends une douche, et sors de là je suis tout nu.

_Sam posa alors un regard étonné sur l'entre-jambe de son frère._

**DEAN:** HEEY !

**SAM: **Excuses-moi, j'm'en vais.

_Sam partit à reculons et manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les chaussures de Dean, il se cogna contre l'encadrement, ferma la porte et se plaqua contre, soupirant_

**DEAN **[_à travers la porte_]**:** Et ne mange pas mes beignets !

**SAM **[_à voix basse_]**:** Empêche-moi…

_Sam était perturbé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de son frère. Aujourd'hui, cette attirance envers lui le gagnait de plus en plus. Son excitation était palpable, c'est alors qu'il vit que l'intérieur de son boxer commencé à durcir. Il n'avait jamais avoué son homosexualité à son frère, de peur qu'il pense qu'il est attiré par lui. Ce qui était la vérité. De plus, il avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit attiré par Dean, son frère, sa famille, le même sang, mais il était impossible de lutter contre son obsession._

_Sans parler des récents évènements étranges qu'il y a eu ces derniers jours, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si sa vie n'était plus réelle, comme si quelque chose à changer son existence. Mais il était sur d'une chose : il avait envie de Dean, de son corps._

_Dean attrapa la bouteille de shampooing, il se savonnait alors son corps, qu'il sentait troublé depuis la vision de Sam l'ayant vu nu. Mais à la fois, excité. Il se rappelait de son attirance de son frère, à 16 ans, alors qu'il s'amusait à embrasser des filles, elles ont alors reversé la vapeur en demandant aux deux frères de partager un baiser. Depuis ce jour, Dean n'as jamais oublié le gout de ses lèvres, même si parfois, il aimerait y gouter à nouveau. Les yeux fermés, il shampouiné ses cheveux, l'eau lui tombé sur le visage._

_C'est alors qu'il sentit quelques choses se poser sur son dos, qui le caresser sur les hanches avant de remonter sur son ventre. Un frisson le parcourra. Un corps se colla à lui, avec un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir, on l'embrassa dans le cou, pendant qu'on vacillait derrière lui. Soudain, il ressenti une douleur dans son bras, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eu un sorte de flash, avec des chaines, une lumières qui flottais dans l'air, et le plus troublant, son frère enchainé._

_Revenant sous les gouttes de la douche, il se retourna brusquement, pour découvrir son frère nu, interloqué par son expression froide._

**DEAN:** Sors.

**SAM:** Quoi ? Je … je pensais que …

**DEAN** [_hurlant_]**:** SORS !

_Etant visiblement choqué par la réaction de son frère, le jeune Winchester repartit dans la chambre, s'habilla rapidement d'un sweat-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Se demandant si Dean avait eu lui aussi des visions d'un hangar. Il n'osait lui en parlait, de peur d'être jugé comme un monstre. Dean sortit de la salle de bain, le regard beaucoup plus lourd qu'au début. Son regard se posa sur Sam, qui le regardait d'un air désolé, il s'avança doucement avant de se laisse tomber sur une chaise, il soupira. C'est alors qu'une larme tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol, suivi d'une seconde, puis trois. Sam leva son regard vers Dean, les yeux triste et compatissant, il s'assied sur le bord du lit, en face de Dean, lui leva le menton, mais il repoussa son bras. Attristé, il s'agenouilla face à son frère._

**SAM** [_d'une voix calme_]**:** Je... suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. [_il le pris doucement dans ses bras_] Pardonnes-moi.

**DEAN** [_sanglotant_]**:** Ce n'est pas toi. J'étais venu pour te parler, je t'ai trouvé avec la puce de ton portable, et ce garçon, Cooper, notre appartement…Des choses étranges se passent ici Sam, le Djinn, je crois... Je crois qu'il me fait croire ce que j'ai dans ma tête… Mais toi, tu n'es pas r… [_il se tait_] Sam ? Crois-tu que les vœux peuvent se réaliser ?

**SAM:** Je ne sais pas Dean, j'aimerais te répondre.

**DEAN:** Et si aujourd'hui, j'avais la possibilité de t'aimer.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, Dean se dégagea de son étreinte, le regarda, son frère essuya les larmes de son ainé, Dean attrapa alors Sam par le cou et l'amena a ses lèvres, il lui donna à profond baiser. Les larmes de Dean mouillaient les joues de Sam. Ils se séparèrent, regardant le sol.

**DEAN:** Sam, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon frère et mes liens ont évolués au fil des années, de t'avoir chaque jours près de moi, combattant ses créatures, je crois que j'ai développé un sentiment qui a toujours été au fond de moi. Et avec cette histoire de Djinn, je ne sais plus si c'est un monde réel, ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi, et que j'ai envie de toi, petit frère.

**SAM:** Dean, je ne te reconnais pas là…

**DEAN:** Comment ça ?

**SAM:** Tu n'es jamais aussi long en parole, tu agis.

**DEAN:** Peut-être mais…

**SAM** [_posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère_]**:** La ferme, embrasse-moi.

_A ces mots, Dean repris son sourire charmeur, appuya sa bouche sur celle de Sam, léchant la moindre partit de ses lèvres. Il entourait de ses bras le corps de son frère, le collant à lui. Sam était désormais à califourchon sur Dean. Ce dernier rompt le baiser avant de commencer à lécher le cou de son amant, faisant gémir doucement Sam, qui à son tour pris de la hauteur sur Dean, plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre, en profita pour retirer son haut de façon que son frère admire toute la scène. Dean n'en perdait pas une miette, une fois le sweat à terre, il colla sa tête contre le torse de Sam, mordillant ses tétons, tournant sa langue sur ses muscles. Sam vacillé sur Dean, et fit glisser ses mains sur le t-shirt encore mouillé par les perles de la douche de Dean, il lui retira le t-shirt, l'embrasse dans le cou, pendant que Dean commencer à vouloir retirer le pantalon du jeune frère._

**SAM:** Viens par-là, reste droit.

**DEAN** [_avec un sourire malice_]: Qu'entends-tu par «reste droit » ?

_Sam le tira à lui, avant de le plaquer contre le mur, faisant tomber un cadre d'un lac sur le sol. Il descendit tout doucement sa main sur le corps de Dean, avant d'arrivé à son entre-jambe. Les deux frères continuer de s'embrassaient, parcourant leurs corps à l'aveugle, comme s'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les points les plus sensibles. Le jeune chasseur descendit la braguette de Dean, y plongea la main, c'est alors qu'il toucha le sexe bandé de Dean. L'ainé gloussa à ce contact, l'embrassant plus fort. Il lui ouvrit la bouche, afin de mélanger leurs langues, dans un baiser passionné. _

_Sam descendit sur le torse de Dean, l'embrassa le long, il défait le bouton du jean, le baissant aux genoux. Sam savait que son frère avait un sexe parfait, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu en érection._

**DEAN:** Sa...

**SAM:** Dean, chut, laisses-toi faire.

_Il s'approcha da la bosse qui régnait dans le caleçon blanc, commença par embrasser la masse dans sa longueur, léchant par endroit, il s'attardait beaucoup sur la fin, salivant pour mouiller le tissu. Le sexe de Dean apparaissait à travers. Sam qui n'en pouvais plus, baissa alors le sous-vêtement, Dean le regardait toujours, attendant le moment fatidique. Il sentit la respiration de son frère sur son sexe, qui se dernier pris en bouche immédiatement. Dean bascula la tête en arriéré, appréciant la langue de son frère qui jouait sur la longueur de son membre. Il mouillait le plus sur son gland, afin de happer le plus de semence. Troublé par cette excitation, Dean sentait qu'il allait jouir, mais voulais que le moment dur le plus longtemps possible, il tira Sam a lui, l'embrassa, le gout de ses lèvres, avec le début de son sperme lui faisait perdre la tête. Il le jeta sur le lit, tirant son jean et son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Dean était nu, il s'allongea sur Sam, il se mordait la lèvre, léchant, il savait que son frère était excité, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de Sam, glissa tout le long, avant d'arriver à la hauteur de son sexe._

**DEAN:** Tu vas adorer Sammy.

_C'est alors qu'il plongea sa bouche sur le pénis déjà monté de son frère. Ses va-et-vient se fit de plus en plus vites, embrassant et posa ses lèvres sur le gland rosit de Sam. Des gouttes de sperme s'évacuèrent, Dean les lécha, passant sa langue à l'intérieur du trou de ce sexe. Sam n'arrêtait pas de se courber, il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais n'allais pas s'arrêter là. Son ainé lancé quelques regard complice lorsqu'il se relevait pour respirer par moments, il savait que Sam allait venir, mais il en voulait plus, il LE voulait. Remontant sur le corps du jeune chasseur, Dean embrassa son frère, les langues tournèrent, les gouts se mélangèrent._

**DEAN:** Je te veux Sam.

**SAM:** Tu m'as.

**DEAN:** Je veux dire, je te veux… en moi.

_Sam releva son buste, emmenant avec lui son frère, qui lui aussi était maintenant à moitié allonger, les jambes autour de la taille de Sam. Dean pris en main le sexe de son frère, le masturbant pour ne pas qu'il perde de sa rigidité. Le jeune sortit d'une main libre, un tube de lubrifiant de la table de nuit. Il en versa une noix dans ses doigts avant d'aller chercher les fesses de son amant. Sammy caressa enfin l'entrée rosée de Dean, qui ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort lorsque son frère commença à insérer un doigt, puis deux, le forçant à s'habituer. Il prit alors le tube, et lubrifia le sexe de Sam, dure, et prêt à être pour lui. Dean se leva, rajoutant un peu de lubrifiant entre ses fesses. Le pénis de Sam pointa face à l'anus de Dean, ce dernier descendit alors progressivement sur le membre. Le gland à l'intérieur, Sam laissa son frère faire le manège, caressant avec ses doigts huilés le sexe de son frère, qui à cet instant, pris plus de plaisir. Il leva alors les fesses du lit, afin de rentrer violement son sexe en entier à l'intérieur de Dean. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement des plus excitant pour Sam qui recommença la manœuvre une seconde, une troisième, puis une quatrième fois, avant de commencer un va-et-vient plus doux. Les deux frères poussaient à l'unisson des cris de jouissances, Dean serait les dents, mais prenait surement beaucoup de plaisir, quand à Sam, il regardait le corps de son frère languir sous les assauts de son sexe._

_Dean se pencha pour embrasser son frère, dans le mouvement, le pénis de Sam quitta le corps de Dean, qui grogna._

**DEAN:** Encore plus, je la veux plus loin.

**SAM:** Tu aimeras ce que je te réserve.

**DEAN** [_se mordant la lèvre_]**:** J'aime déjà ce que tu me fais.

_Le sexe à nouveau à l'intérieur, le sexe de Dean tremblait, il sentait qu'il allait jouir, de même qu'il sentait le pénis de Sam qui grossissaient de plus en plus, arrivant au point de non-retour. Il interrompt alors les pénétrations de Sam et entama la cadence, pendant qu'il embrassait à plein bouche le jeune chasseur, ses respirations se faisait plus irrégulières, son ventre se creusait, et ses jambes tremblaient. Il comprit que Sam allai venir. C'est dans un râle puissant que Sam éjacula dans le corps de Dean, les jets de sperme tapèrent à l'intérieur de Dean qui le projeta plus loin de sa jouissance, qui n'allait pas tarder. Sam tapa plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de Dean afin de donner ce que son frère désirait. Le beau brun amena alors son sexe tremblant près du visage de Sam qui, ce dernier lécher de près le gland qui perlait de sperme, alors un jet vint s'écraser contre sa bouche, qu'il ouvrit alors, laissant entrer le sexe de Dean. L'ainé lâcha son éjaculation à grands jet à l'intérieur de son frère, qui remplissait sa bouche. Le gland encore humide de semence, il tapota sur les lèvres légèrement rouges de Sam. Il l'embrassa alors, prenant dans sa bouche, une petite quantité de son sperme qu'il avala._

_Perdu par leur aventure, Sam et Dean s'endormir après avoir recommencé leur ébats une seconde fois dans la nuit. Ce n'est que vers 9 :25 am que Dean se réveilla, avec une douleur insoutenable à la tête. Une vision. Celle du Djinn buvant le sang de son frère qui était enchainé à ses côtés._

_Le jeune frère dormait paisiblement. Dean quant à lui était troublé par ses visions. Il partit dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchir. Arrivé face au miroir, il fut plongé dans un autre monde, il se trouvait dans un hangar ou lui et Sam était enchainé. Le Djinn les avaient enchaîné. « Sam à du vouloir me chercher, mais le Djinn l'as eu à son tour, c'est pour ça qu'il a les même sensations que moi et qu'il ne sait pas surement pas plus que mo qui est Cooper... » pensa Dean._

_Une lumière en hauteur l'aveugla, il posa sa main sur son front, couvrant ses yeux, lorsqu'il la retira, il était de nouveau dans la salle de bain. « Je dois en parler à Sam »._

_Il entre dans la chambre, se met face à son frère, lui caresse maladroitement les cheveux._

**DEAN :** Sammy, réveilles-toi, je dois te parler, c'est...

**SAM [**_endormi_**] : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**DEAN:** J'ai compris ce que fait le Djinn. Il ne réalise pas le vœu il fait croire qu'il le réalise.

**SAM: **Dean, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça…

**DEAN:** Et si c'était ton cas aussi. Si tu étais attaché quelque part, comme moi. Et si tout ça était dans notre tête. C'est peut-être ça, oui. On peut penser qu'il nous fait prendre un super acide qui lui donne le temps de se nourrir de notre sang. Et mes visions… Tu en as eu n'est-ce pas ?

**SAM** [_ne voulant pas y croire_]**:** Non, Dean, tout ça n'a pas de sens. T'entends ?

**DEAN:** C'est sûrement pourquoi tu ne sais rien non plus de cette vie, tu as dû être attaché peu de temps après moi. J'ai de plus en plus fréquemment des flashs de la réalité. Tu sais comme si j'étais là, quelque part, dans un état catatonique, et que j'absorbe tout ça mais que je n'arrive pas à me délivrer. [_il marque une pause_] Je crois que tu n'es pas réel.

_Sam, à bout d'arguments, saisit Dean par les bras et le secoue._

**SAM:** Tu sens ça ? Hein, tu le sens ? Je suis bien réel. T'as avalé aucun acide je suis parfaitement réel…

**DEAN:** Je connais un moyen d'en être sûr.

_Il sort un couteau de sa poche._

**SAM:** Mais que 'est-ce que tu fais ?

**DEAN:** C'est comme dans les contes pour enfants. Quand on est sur le point de mourir dans un rêve, on se réveille.

**SAM:** Non, non, non, non. Tout ça, c'est ridicule. Tu vas le regretter.

**DEAN:** Peut-être pas.

**SAM:** Tu vas te tuer si tu fais ça. Arrête !

_Dean lève le couteau et Sam recule. _

**DEAN:** C'est l'un ou l'autre.

**SAM:** Dean, il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve. Je me trouve ici, avec toi, en cet instant même. Si tu fais ça, tu vas te tuer.

**DEAN:** Je suis sûr de moi. _[Il réfléchit] _A 90% sûr. Je prends le risque.

**SAM:** Fais pas ça !

_Dean stoppe son geste. Tout à coup, Mary apparaît, en chemise de nuit. Cooper est là aussi. Le visage de Sam se fait plus doux._

**SAM:** Pourquoi tu t'es débattu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté tout ça ? T'étais heureux tout allait bien.

**MARY:** Pose le couteau, mon chéri.

**DEAN **_[__triste__]**:**_Vous n'êtes pas réels. Aucun de vous n'est réel.

**MARY:** Quelle importance ? C'est cent fois mieux que tout ce que tu as eu.

**DEAN:** Quoi ?

**MARY:** C'est tout ce que tu voulais. Une vraie famille unie. Rentrons chez nous.

**DEAN:** J'en mourrais. Si je fais ça, le Djinn aura bu mon sang dans très peu de temps.

**MARY:** Mais si tu viens avec nous, ça semblera être une éternité, une vie entière. [_Sam acquiesce_.] Je te le promets. Plus de souffrances, ni de peur. Seulement l'amour, l'affection et le confort. Dean, reste avec nous. Viens te reposer.

**COOPER:** Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour Sam. Tu pourras le regarder vivre sa vie, et être avec lui.

_**DEAN:**__ Et toi, qui es-tu au juste ?_

**COOPER:** Ton colocataire, du moins, une image.

**SAM **_[__proche des larmes__]**:**_Pourquoi c'est à nous de sauver tout le monde ? On en a déjà assez fait. Je t'en prie, Dean. Donne-moi le couteau.

_Dean regarde chacun d'entre eux. Il est très ému et est très partagé. Puis, au bout d'un instant, il se recule et lève le couteau._

**DEAN:** Je suis désolé.

_Il se poignarde dans le ventre. _

**SAM:** Dean! Dean!

_Dean est pendu par les poignets dans le repaire du Djinn. Il est livide. Sam est en face de lui_

**SAM:** Attends. Dean. Dean, réveille-toi, tu m'entends ? Mais réponds-moi, bordel !

_Dean finit par se réveiller._

**SAM:** Réponds-moi. Oh !

**DEAN:** Sam ? Tu n'étais pas avec moi, alors…

**SAM:** Si, seulement j'ai compris plus vite que toi, j'ai avalé un poison avant de m'endormir, je me suis réveillé il y a 10 min… Dépêches-toi le Djinn vas revenir.

**DEAN:** On a fait…

_Sam retire l'aiguille du bras de Dean._

**DEAN:**_ Aïe…_

**SAM:** Attends. Attends, je vais te descendre de là.

_Il est en train de couper les liens de Dean quand celui-ci voit le Djinn approcher._

**DEAN: **Sam !

_Sam se retourne et engage le combat. Dean parvient à se libérer. Le Djinn immobilise Sam et est sur le point de lui faire perdre connaissance, mais Dean est plus rapide. Il poignarde le Djinn dans le dos et le tue. Une fois qu'ils ont repris leurs esprits, les frères Winchester se serre dans les bras..._

_Dans un motel, Sam est en face de Dean, même situation lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés la première fois._

**SAM :** On a parlé je crois…

**DEAN :** Ouais…

**SAM :** Ouais…

_Les deux frères se levèrent en même temps, collant leur torse contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent de façon tendre._

*.*

So ? :D It wasn't ? Gorgeous ? :D


End file.
